


Mischief Night and the Buddy System

by Shapeshiftinterest



Series: Mao Event Fics [1]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: First time writing a fic, Gift Exchange, Halloween, M/M, Mischief Night, Other, Presents, art available on my tumblr, hand holding, i also drew some stuff for it, theme event fic, unused prompts in the "second" chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapeshiftinterest/pseuds/Shapeshiftinterest
Summary: That feel when you read a scary story and you KNOW it's not real but it freaks you out anyway.Patrolling on Mischief Night sucks and Badgerclops is having none of it. There's 5x more walking and remembering his friends' scary story telling doesn't help when it's just him and Mao in the woods at night.
Relationships: Badgerclops & Mao Mao Mao, Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao, Badgermao, Benny & Penny (Mao Mao)
Series: Mao Event Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579606
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing a fic, first time joining a gift exchange (hosted by maomaosmother on tumblr). Halloween gift fic for mochiislovemochiislife on tumblr (now madiladi7)
> 
> 'second chapter' is just all the stuff I wasn't sure how to fit into the actual fic
> 
> vv link to the original fic on tumblr + pictures vv
> 
> https://shapeshiftinterest.tumblr.com/post/188523579306/mao-mao-heroes-of-pure-heart-halloween-gift

Badgerclops knew he shouldn’t have listened to Adorabat and Mao’s scary story challenge before going on patrol. He’d been fine when it was just them running around the kingdom, trying to stop the occasional sweetiepie from whatever prank that’d been in progress.

Penny and Benny egging their neighbor’s houses, Gary trying to TP the entrance lamp posts, even the king and Quinton had been enjoying Mischief Night (the sheriff’s department had an especially hard time keeping up with them, what with all the secret passages at the king’s disposal). 

He and Mao had actually lost Adorabat near the 4th run around of patrol because Pinky and Slim Pigguns had hijacked the aerocycle for a joy ride. Seriously what was with the villagers and their weird pull towards anarchy?!? 

“UUUUUGGGGHHHHH, walking sucks“, Badgerclops groaned as they trudged forward, “why did they have to shove funfetti in the rocket thrusters?“

Mao sighed.

“There’s not much we can do about it Badgerclops, Adorabat’ll call us once the aerocycle’s up n’ running again“, he said, “she’s just gonna have to hold down the fort in town while we finish this last sweep of the forest“

Badgerclops pouted, this would’ve been so much easier (and faster) if they had Adorabat and the aerocycle with them. Maybe then he wouldn’t be freaking out every time the trees rustled, or a small monster shuffled their way out of the bushes. 

The quiet seemed a lot louder than usual when his mind kept going back to Adorabat’s creepy skin walker stories, or that really scary one about the watchful eyes and hushed disappointed whispers that followed you if you were alone that Mao told right before they started patrol. 

Wait, wasn’t Mao walking in front of him? Where’d he go?! Badgerclops froze, a rustling to his left, the whispered repetition of his name getting closer before turning into a yell as he SWUNG AROUND, ARM CANNON AT READY AND-

“WHOA! BADGERCLOPS IT’S ME!“

before realizing that it was aimed toward’s his co-hero’s face, Mao’s hands up in in surrender, eyes wide and shining from the light of the laser.

Badgerclops lowered his arm, switching back to his default claws before swooping Mao into a bone crushing hug.

“Mmpphhh?!?“

“Ohthankgodit’sjustyou“, Badgerclops breathed.

Mao squirmed, pulling back a little in the embrace to regard his friend.

“... you got freaked out by our scary story battle didn’t you“, he deadpanned

“PPPFFFFF what? nooo. I wasn’t scared. I was just, y’know, worried, cuz I didn’t see you move behind me and-“

“...“

“...“

“OK fine I was scared, happy?“, said Badgerclops, putting the other back on the ground with a soft ‘harumph’ before crossing his arms and puffing out his cheeks.

Mao brushed himself off before holding out the hand that didn’t have the flashlight.

“Uh, Mao?“

“Well don’t just stand there, take it“

Badgerclops continued to stare before Mao huffed and grabbed his hand, pulling him along. 

“Mischief Night calls for the buddy system right?“, he said. Mao was facing away from him but Badgerclops could still see him smiling. 

“Haha, yeah“. Badgerclops could feel himself starting to smile too as they made their way back to the kingdom.

“Gotta make sure neither of us is a skin walker“, Mao chuckled.

“DUDE NO, DON’T JOKE ABOUT THAT“


	2. unused ideas/ prompts

BONUS:

  * BC and Mao hold hands all the way until Adorabat joins them
  * short chunk of time where they also hold hands with her in the middle and swing her up and down
  * everyone is in jail
  * E V E R Y O N E
  * most of them are freed on Halloween, except for Pinky and Slim Pigguns, because they’re bastards

sweetiepie crimes:

  * egging other’s houses
  * TPing lamp posts and trees
  * stealing the aerocycle
  * cramming funfetti into the aerocycle’s rocket thrusters
  * filling the fountain with orange soda and soap bubble bath bombs
  * gluing mailboxes shut
  * ding dong ditch
  * vandalism
  * throwing unknown potions (honey and camille)
  * framing the skypirates by dressing them up and hiding each one in a different spot around the kingdom (king and quinton)
  * just an idea but imagine rufus and reg vandalizing the skypirate ship and selling all the stuff needed in the above crimes to the sweetiepies while in disguise (just mustaches for both and a top hat for rufus)

different idea i had where:

  * pinky steals a potion from honey and camille and chucks it at mao mao
  * mao mao age regresses and turns into mini mao
  * badgerclops takes him home pretending that shin mao left him here to be babysat in a legendary kingdom while he was one
  * (adorabat was at school when this was happening)
  * adorabat’s like ‘so, uh, what’s up with mini mao??’
  * they both look down to see mini mao scarfing down cobbler like there’s no tomorrow
  * basically just wait it out until the potion wears off


	3. artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> story pictures that were included in the original post
> 
> https://shapeshiftinterest.tumblr.com/post/188523579306/mao-mao-heroes-of-pure-heart-halloween-gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big thanks to my younger sister @1shimaru.tumblr.com for helping me put pictures here  
she knows how to code stuff ( />v<)/

  
  
  



End file.
